keepingupdenmarkfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Caitlyn Jenner
|Row 4 title = Ægtefælle®: |Row 4 info = Chrystie Crownover (1972 - 1981) Linda Thompson (1981 - 1986) Kris Jenner (1991 - 2015) |Row 5 title = Børn: |Row 5 info = Burton "Burt" Jenner (søn) Cassandra "Casey" Marino (datter) Brandon Jenner (søn) Brody Jenner (søn) Kendall Jenner (datter) Kylie Jenner (datter) Kendall Jenner (datter) Kylie Jenner (datter) |Row 6 title = Forældre: |Row 6 info = Esther Jenner (mor) William Jenner (far) |Row 7 title = Søskende: |Row 7 info = Lisa Jenner (søster) Pam Jenner (søster) Burt Jenner (bror) |Row 8 title = Børnebørn: |Row 8 info = Bodhi Jenner (via Burt) Eva Jenner (via Brandon) Stormi Webster (via Kylie) }} Caitlyn Marie Jenner (født William Bruce Jenner; d. 28. oktober 1949) er en amerikansk TV personlighed og pensioneret Olympisk guldmedaljevinder i tikamp. Tidligere offentligt identificerende som mand, afslørede Jenner sin identitet som en transkønnet kvinde i april 2015 og offentliggjorde sin navneforandring fra Bruce til Caitlyn, som forsidemodel på "Vanity Fair". Hendes navne- og kønsskifte blev officielt d. 25. september 2015. Hun er blevet kaldt den mest kendte transkønnet kvinde i verden. Fra 2015-2016, havde hun sin egen serie, I Am Cait, som fokuserede på hendes kønsskifte. Tidlige liv Caitlyn Marie Jenner blev født som William Bruce Jenner d. 28. oktober 1949 i Mount Kisco, New York, som søn af Esther Ruth (født McGuire) og William Hugh Jenner. Hendes far var arborist. Hun har to søstre, Lisa og Pam. Hendes lillebror, Burt, blev dræbt i en bilulykke i Canton, Connecticut d. 30. november 1976, kort tid efter Jenners succes ved OL. Som ungt barn, fik Jenner konstateret ordblindhed. Jenner gik på Sleepy Hollow High School i Sleepy Hollow, New York i to år og tog de sidste to år på Newton High School i Newton, Connecticut og gik ud fra sidstnævnte i 1968. Jenner fik et football stipendium til Graceland College (nu: Graceland University) i Lamoni, Iowa, men blev tvunget til at stoppe med at spille på grund af en knæ skade. Træner L. D. Weldon så Jenners potentiale og opmuntrede hende til at skifte til tikamp. I 1970, blev Jenner nummer fem, til sit første stævne ved Drake Relays i Des Moines, Iowa. Jenner gik ud af Graceland College i 1973. Post-Olympiske karriere I 1970'erne blev Olympiske atleter betragtet som amatører og måtte ikke søge eller modtage betaling for deres position som sportsberømtheder. Under den Kolde Krig i 1972, blev tre store olympiske titler, der havde en lang historie med amerikansk succes - basketball, 100 meter sprint og tikamp - vundet af sovjetiske atleter. Jenner blev en amerikansk helt ved at returnere tikampstitlen til Amerika. Efter den forventede Olympiske succes planlagde Jenner at indløse på hvilken som helst berømthedsstatus der kunne følge en guldmedalje i samme form som Johnny Weissmuller og Sonja Henie, der var blevet store filmstjerner efter deres guldmedaljer. Dette ville kræve at opgive al fremtidig Olympisk deltagelse. På det tidspunkt følte Jenners agent George Wallach, at der var en åbning på fire år - indtil det næste OL - hvor de skulle kapitalisere. Wallach rapporterede, at Jenner blev betragtet til rollen som Superman, som i sidste ende gik til Christopher Reeve. Jenner optrådte på forsiden af "Sports Illustrated" i august 1976, i "Gentleman's Quarterly" i 1976 og på forsiden af "Playgirl". Jenner blev talsperson for Tropicana, Minolta og Buster Brown sko. Jenner blev også valgt af Kansas City Kings i den syvende runde af NBA i 1977, på trods af at han ikke havde spillet basketball siden high school. Dette var et reklamestunt organiseret af Joe Axelson, for at gøre grin med Kansas City Chiefs årlige udtalelser om at de ville vælge "den bedste, ledige atlet". Jenner fik en speciallavet trøje med nummeret 8618, hans Olympiske, guldvindende score, men han optrådte aldrig som en aktiv spiller for holdet. Talsperson for Wheaties I 1977 blev Jenner talsperson for morgenmadsproduktet Wheaties og optrådte på indpakningen i et ikonisk OL billede. Jenner overtog talspersonrollen fra OL vinderen Bob Richards, og var dermed den anden atlet der var talsperson for produktet. Mary Lou Retton overtog efter Jenner i 1984. Da Jenner sprang ud som transkønnet i 2015, udtalte skaberen af Wheaties General Mills: "Bruce Jenner er fortsat et respekteret medlem af "Team Wheaties." Efter negative tilbagemeldinger på denne udtalelse, tydeliggjorde Wheaties brand manager: "Bruce Jenner har været et respekteret medlem af "Team Wheaties" og det vil Caitlyn Jenner fortsat være." TV og film karriere Jenner medvirkede i Village Peoples disco komedie Can't Stop the Music (1980). Filmen var et flop. Jenners optræden blev nomineret til 1980s Golden Raspberry Award for Dårligste Skuespiller - filmen vandt prisen for Dårligste Film. Dette var Jenners eneste optræden på film indtil 2011. Jenner havde nogen succes med sin TV karriere, og han optrådte i TV-filmen The Golden Moment: An Olympic Love Story (1980) og Gramblings White Tiger (1981). I 1981-1982 sæsonen fik Jenner en semi-fast rolle i politiserien CHiPs, som betjent Steve McLeish i seks afsnit. Jenner optrådte også i et enkelt afsnit af serien Silver Spoons. Jenner optrådte i serien Learn to Read og i videospillet Olympic Decathlon (1981) og Bruce Jenner's World Class Decathlon (1996). Jenners "heltebillede" fra finalen til OL i 1976, blev parodieret af John Belushi i Saturday Night Live som en reklame for "Little Chocolate Donuts". I 1989 spillede Jenner sig selv i en komedie kortfilm Dirty Tennis af James Van Patten. Jenner har optrådt i en bred vifte af TV programmer, bland andet sammen med Grits Gresham i et afsnit af ABCs The American Sportsman. I de tidlige 1990'ere var Jenner vært på et oplysningsspot for Stair Climber Plus. I januar 2002, deltog Jenner i et afsnit af The Weakest Link, sammen med andre Olympiske atleter. I februar og marts 2003, var Jenner en del af I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!. Jenner havde en mindre rolle i et afsnit af The Apprentice, i 2005. Jenner deltog, sammen med Tai Babilonia, i Skating with Celebrities i 2006 (parret blev elimineret i afsnit fem), tjente som gæstedommer i Pet Star på Animal Planet, og deltog sammen med Kardashian familien i Celebrity Family Feud. Jenner har også optrådt i: Nickelodeon TV-filmen Gym Teacher: The Movie, episoder af Murder, She Wrote, Family Guy, Lingo Olympiske vindere, og talkshows som Hannity og The Bonnie Hunt Show i 2008. Siden 2007 har Jenner været en del af realityshowet Keeping Up with the Kardashians, sammen med sin familie. I 2011 optrådte Jenner i Adam Sandlers komedie Jack and Jill i en scene med Al Pacino. Ligesom Can't Stop the Music, vandt filmen også ved Golden Raspberry Award, men denne gang i alle kategorier den var nomineret i. I september 2016 optrådte Jenner som sig selv i serien Transparent i en drømmesekvens. Privatliv Ægteskaber Før sit kønsskifte, var Jenner gift tre gange. Først med Chrystie Scott (født Crownover) fra 1972-1981. Parret har to børn, sønnen Burton "Burt" Jenner og datteren Cassandra "Casey" Marino. Den 5. januar 1981, blev Jenner gift med skuespillerinden Linda Thompson på Hawaii. Parret har to sønner, Brandon Jenner og Brody Jenner. Parret blev skilt i 1986. Deres sønner var senere en del af realityshowet The Princes of Malibu og Brody optrådte i realityshowet The Hills. Den 21. april 1991, blev Jenner gift med Kris Kardashian (født Houghton), efter at have datet i fem måneder. Parret har to døtre, Kendall Jenner og Kylie Jenner. Mens de var gift, var Jenner også stedforælder for Kris' børn fra hendes tidligere ægteskab, Kourtney, Kim, Khloé og Rob. Parret offentliggjorde deres separation i oktober 2013, selvom de faktisk havde været separeret siden juni. Kris søgte om skilsmisse i september 2014 og skilsmissen blev gennemført d. 23. marts 2015. Bilulykke I februar 2015 var Jenner involveret i en dødsulykke med flere køretøjer på Pacific Coast Highway i Malibu, Californien. Kim Howe, en dyrerettighedsaktivist og skuespillerinde, blev dræbt, da Jenners SUV kørte ind i Howes bil.